Disney Channel's Totally New Year 2008
Disney Channel's Totally New Year 2008 was a New Year event that aired on Disney Channel on December 31 , 2008 to January 1 , 2009. The special was hosted by the Wizards of Waverly Place cast which includes Selena Gomez , David Henrie , Jake T. Austin, and Jennifer Stone. The event counted down the viewers favorite episodes, music videos and TV movies of 2008. At midnight, Disney Channel showcased a new episode of Wizards Of Waverly Place. Voting Disney Channel invited many viewers to go on Disneychannel.com and vote in 21 categories, each one regarding their favorite episodes and shows of 2008. They also asked them to vote for their favorite music videos. As they vote, the website will also ask the user some personal information. This information is key for the game the user gets to play after they vote. The game is entitled "Wizards Of Waverly Place: Time Twister". In this game, the user can play as Alex, Justin, Max, or themselves by uploading a photo. There the character the user is playing on has to travel and warp through time, while gathering collectibles. Plot The show started at 6:00 PM eastern time and ended at 6:00 AM, a full 12 hours. The show includes many Disney Channel stars talking about the past year and what is coming up for them in the upcoming year. The special counted down the year's best shows and music videos. Disney Channel also showed sneak peeks on upcoming series and episodes in the following year. They also showed sneak peeks on upcoming Disney movies, including Hannah Montana: The Movie, Up, and Jonas Brothers: The 3D Concert Experience. Stars That Appeared Many Disney Channel stars appeared on this event. Some of them include: the Jonas Brothers, Demi Lovato, Selena Gomez, Miley Cyrus, Emily Osment, Mitchel Musso, Jason Earles, Moises Arias, Cole Sprouse, Dylan Sprouse, Brenda Song, Debby Ryan, Tiffany Thornton , Brandon Smith, Doug Brochu, Allisyn Ashley Arm, Sterling Knight, Alyson Stoner, Meaghan Jette Martin, Roshon Fegan, Jason Dolley, Nicholas Braun, Luke Benward, and Madison Pettis. Winners The following are all the winners of all 21 categories: *Too Cool For School: Suite Life Sets Sail (Suite Life On Deck) *Crushiest Crush: Racing (Wizards Of Waverly Place) *Totally Best Guest: Doin' Time in Suite 2330 (Suite Life Of Zack and Cody) *Totally Hair-Raising: Joannie B Goode (Hannah Montana) *Totally Random Relatives: We're So Sorry Uncle Earl (Hannah Montana) *Woo-Hoo Switcheroo: Quinceañera (Wizards Of Waverly Place) *Totally Time Warp: The Way We Almost Weren't (Hannah Montana) *Spell-tacular Spell: Graphic Novel (Wizards Of Waverly Place) *Totally Phineas & Ferb: Flop Starz (Phineas & Ferb) *Totally Suite: Kidney Of The Sea (Suite Life On Deck) *Only Pick 1, Say What? :& Totally Busted: Ready,Set,Don't Drive (Hannah Montana) *Hallway Hilarity: Here I Go (As The Bell Rings) *Living The Dream: Nothing's Going To Slow Me Down (Jonas Brothers: Living the Dream) *Smoothest Moves: Alyson Stoner & Roshon Fegan (Camp Rock) *Coolest Treads For The Gals: Alex Russo *Coolest Guy Threads: Shane Gray *Totally Undercover: Miley Stewart as Hannah Montana *Super Duper Superheroes: Alex's Brothers,Maximan (Wizards Of Waverly Place) *Champion Gamers: Winning Moment Music Video Countdown Disney Channel also had a music video countdown where the viewers voted for the top 10 best songs of the year. Here are the Results: # We Rock (Camp Rock cast) # Lovebug (Jonas Brothers) # It's All Right Here (Hannah Montana) # This Is Me (Demi Lovato feat. Joe Jonas) # Burnin' Up (Jonas Brothers) # I Want It All (Ashley Tisdale feat. Lucas Grabeel) # Get Back (Demi Lovato) # One World (Cheetah Girls) # Run It Back Again (Corbin Bleu) # Gitchee Gitchee Goo (Phineas & Ferb) Marathon The party did not stop because Disney Channel showed an 8-hour-marathon of all the latest Wizards Of Waverly Place episodes. This marathon started at 12 noon and ended at 10PM. See also * Disney Channel's New Year Events External links * Disney Channel * Disney Channel New Year's Eve Event Category:Disney Channel